Halfling
A halfling (also referred to as a hobbit) is the default and the most basic playable creature in the Dwarf Fortress from Scratch mod. They are playable in both fortress mode and adventurer mode. Conception To be added. Description In-Game Description "A small, unassuming creature with a love for all things that grow. They were the firstborn of the gods, created before all other creatures. They throw rocks at things that they don't like and live to a relatively old age." Detailed Description Halflings are a race of small humanoid creatures. Halflings will often group themselves into many small civilizations throughout the world, and build towns and cities for themselves to live in. Vampire bats have the ability to disguise themselves as halflings in order to suck their blood. Ethics The ethics of the halflings are similar to those of ordinary humans. Killing a member of their civilization, any sort of torture, treason, vandalism, oath-breaking, assault, slavery, eating sapient creatures, and making trophies out of other halflings are all serious offenses. Similarly, theft and making trophies out of other creatures will result in the offender being shunned by the community. Lying and trespassing, however, are considered personal matters and making trophies out of animals is considered quite acceptable. Government As of the most recent version, halflings have no central form of govenment. The only current noble and administrator positions are found in fortress mode. They do however, have priests in their cities. Mayor The head of a fortress mode site. He will be automatically appointed at the start of the game and a new one is elected yearly. He requires an ordinary bedroom, office, and dining room. The mayor can also make a maximum of 1 demand and 1 mandate each year. Also, the mayor can lead his own squad of soldiers in combat. Bookkeeper Bookkeepers are appointed by the mayor to keep track of the stockpiles in the site. They are almost identical in function to those found in vanilla Dwarf Fortress, except for the fact that there can be an unlimited amount of them at a single site. Broker The brokers are in charge of trading at the trade depots and appraising items. Like the bookkeepers, as many as need can be appointed by the mayor. Unlike their vanilla counterparts, they also require offices. Manager The managers process and approve production orders. Like the bookkeepers and the brokers, they are work exactly the same as they would in an unmodified game, except their numbers are without limit. Doctor The doctors are in charge of health care in the hospitals. As many as are needed can be appointed by the mayor, and they all require offices of their own. Sheriffs Sheriffs are in charge of arresting and punishing criminals at the site. Each one appointed by the mayor will require his own office. Captains Captains are the leaders of the site's local militia. They are responsible for training soldiers and leading them in combat. Each one will require an office. Fortress Mode To be added. Adventurer Mode In adventurer mode, the halflings can be played either as outsiders, or as members of a civilization. They will spawn with clothes, a weapon, a buckler, and a backpack (alternatively, they will spawn with a bow and a quiver full of arrows to replace the weapon and shield if the bowman skill is chosen). Players have the opportunity to pray to the gods and become either a vampire bat or a paladin. Players can also have their characters throw rocks and clean themselves. Like all creatures, they have the ability to summon rock barrels and test vigor. Although they do have the knapper skill, it is useless, as there is no available reaction. In Previous Versions To be added. Gallery To be added. Trivia * "Hobbits" originally appeared in the novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hobbit The Hobbit, or There and Back Again] by J. R. R. Tolkien * The term "halfling" originally appeared in Dungeons & Dragons, a table-top RPG, as "Hobbit" was a copyrighted term External Links Halfling Guide Category:Creature Category:Fortress Mode Creature Category:Adventurer Mode Creature Category:Halfling's Turn